Itacha, Daughter of Itachi!
by Yaoi'sBabyGirlGoGokuxVegeta
Summary: I've had this idea for awhile. Itachi has a small daughter, and Sasuke has been left to take care of her after Itachi fled the village. This is based on the in-progress YouTube series "Itacha and Akatsuki". If you like this story check it out. /


It was a beautiful day outside, and 13 year old Itachi was walking to his girlfriend's house. His girlfriend was, surprisingly, a mysterious young lady from god only knows where. She wore no headband. She had short purple hair with sharp blue eyes. She was a modest young lady, caring more about her own well being than others. Not typically Itachi's type, but he loved her so. That particular afternoon, she came running to him and struck him across the face! "You bastard!" she screeched angrily, tears of anger and possible anguish pouring down her cheeks. "What's wrong, Suki?!" he exclaimed. "I'm pregnant, and your the only guy I've slept with in the past three months!" Suki screamed, smacking him again. He calmly held Suki's hands in his. "Suki, I'll take care of the child. Just you wait." XXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXooooooooo It happened nine months later, without morning. One evening, when the Uchiha family was down to dinner, there was a loud _bang _at the door. "Who could that be?" Itachi asked aloud as he went to answer the door. There sat a quiet baby girl with black eyes and raven black hair. She looked identical to Itachi in every way. There was a note in front of her. It was from Suki. It read:

_Itachi:_ _ I'm sorry, but I am not ready to be a mother. I have pondered this and I have given birth. She's a girl. Since she looks so much like you, her name is Itacha. I will not be here to raise this child. I'm not ready to be a mother, nor am I mother material. Love, Suki._

"Itacha, huh? Well, I guess I should bring you inside..." he mumbled. He picked her up and cuddled her to his chest. Her eyelids fluttered. When he brought her into the kitchen, his parents' eyes grew wide. "Itachi, I want an explanation, now!" his father yelled. He sighed and quickly told them about Suki and that night they spent together and Itacha. They both looked incredibly pissed. His father had his fists clenched. "Itachi, as punishment for your actions, Itacha will not be put up for adoption. She will stay and live with you, you got me?" he said. Itachi nodded and went up to his room to try to make space for her. He had a makeshift cradle set up for her before night's end.

Little 5 year old Sasuke had gotten up and clambered to his big brother's room when he heard Itacha's wails. "Ok, ok! It's gonna be fine, I promise! Let me go warm up a bottle for you..." Itachi said and no less than a second later Itachi's door opened, and there was a raven haired baby who looked exactly like Itachi. Sasuke looked at this new baby. "Whozzat?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the wailing infant. "Meet your neice, Itacha. I have to go make her bottle," he said as he pushed past Sasuke.

It was years later. Sasuke was 10 years old, and little Itacha was now 5, the same age Sasuke was when she first came. Over the years, Sasuke came to loathe her, for she consumed all of Itachi's attention. Not only that, but he praised her more than he did Sasuke. Itacha was playing with dolls quietly on the floor. She was always so quiet. Itachi was the only person Itacha seemed to talk to. Sasuke came up behind Itachi. "Brother, will you help me with my training?" he asked. Itacha and Itachi turned to him. Sasuke shivered; they looked exactly alike. Identical. Except Itacha's eyes were sunken into her head like she was tired. Chilled Sasuke to the bone, those empty looking eyes did... "Sorry. I can't today. I have to train Itacha," he said, and he went down and ruffled the little tike's hair. Her dead eyes were locked on Sasuke, burning with hate. Her eyes swirled, into a basic Sharingan. He shivered. "Maybe another day, brother..." Itachi said, poking Sasuke's forehead.

**AN: We are now at the point where it was just after Itachi had killed the entire clan. I'm estimating that Sasuke was around 10 when this happened: when he was put in the same squadron as Naruto they were 12.**

Sasuke went running back to his old house. He noticed a small shadow over the corpses of his parents. Itacha. The sunken eyes seemed to have sunken even deeper. "Granma, Granpa... Why Daddy?" she asked plainly. She clenched her fists at her side, so hard blood ran down the side of her clothes. He noticed that those clothes came from Itachi when he was a child. He walked closer to Itacha. This was the first time he'd ever heard her voice in a long time. "Itacha..." "Where's Daddy, Uncle Sasuke?" "He's gone, sweetie..." "Daddy's... gone? He... left us?" She swallowed hard. "Yes. I'm so sorry sweetie..."

"What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know..."

**Years later...**

Sasuke was trudging back to his apartment with his head hung low. He stopped in front of his apartment door. He fished his keys out of his knapsack. It had been a shit day: he had been paired in the same squadron as the pink fangirl and the babbling jealous blonde idiot. He had a rough day. He was happy to finally be home. When he opened the door he saw dark colored walls, two beds, a small television, and a doorway that led to a hallway containing three doorways that lead to the laundry room, the kitchen, and the bathroom. Eight year old Itacha was laying on the bed, facing the ceiling. He smiled; they had grown close within the past three years they had been together. But she was always distant. She was always staring into space. "Itacha?" She sat up and smiled upon hearing her name spoken. "Hi, Uncle."

"Get on a coat. We're going to Ichikaru ramen tonight."

She nodded and slipped on a pair of small black flats and a black coat. She hugged her uncle and pasted on a sour face, the same scourn she had all the time when she was out in Konoha. She seemed to dislike the village very much. Maybe it had something to do with Itachi... They sat at the bar, eating ramen. "Heey, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he ran up. He saw Itacha and nearly lost his damn mind. "Who the hell is this?!" he asked, sitting down next to Itacha. "This is my niece, Itacha. Ita, this is Naruto," he said, smiling. Her face was a scowl set in stone. She looked at him in pure disgust. "Kiyuubi..." she muttered. Naruto was unnerved. "Wait, you mean this is Itachi's daughter?!" he said. "Yes. If I remember correctly her mother was a rogue ninja named Suki," he replied. Naruto looked at her. "Man..." he said. He shrugged and went back to scarfing down his ramen.

** To be continued...**


End file.
